Who am I?
by zyaner1412
Summary: One night someone broke into Hayami and Kidou house.That 'someone' just make something that will changed Hayami and Kidou live forever.Will they accept the fact that they are no longer their selves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

It have been a week after Raimon Jr High won the Holy Road tournament. They are still enjoying the victory, but Endou as the Raimon Eleven coach advised them not to be to happy as they still have a long journey to continue with their soccer. Shindou even made a party to show how happy he was for their victory and he wanted to share it with his friends and his loved ones.

"I still can't believe that we won the tournament!" exclaimed Tenma happily. "It is like the HUNDRETH TIME YOU ARE SAYING THAT!" exclaimed Tsurugi extremely annoyed with him. "And you too Shinsuke, both of you are extremely annoying…Arrghh…I'm going out!". "Why is he involucrating me in this thing?" said Shinsuke not knowing why he was being labeled as 'Annoying'. "Ehem…Tsurugi where do think you are going?" asked Shindou to Tsurugi. "I already said it, I need to take some fresh air." answered Tsurugi. "But the training is not finished yet! You cannot go now, You are free to go after the training. Is it clear? "replied Shindou very seriously. "Fine!" said Tsurugi.

"For the past one week, It is always the same drama here everyday, I also managed to remember every of their talk" said Hayami to Hamano. "Me to, I have also memorize what they say" replied Hamano. After that both of them laugh.

"Training is up! You guys can go home now." Said Endou to the boys. "Finally" said Tsurugi very relieved.

"Bye bye Hamano- kun, you can go home first without me!" said Hayami. "But where are you going, you don't want me to go with you?" replied Hamano. "I going to buy something, never mind Hamano- kun, I can go by myself." said Hayami again. "Are you sure?" asked Hamano again to be sure. "Yes, see you tomorrow" replied Hayami. "Hayami is not negative anymore, before this he always wanted me to go him whenever he goes to buy something…he is always scared and said that if he goes by himself he probably will get kidnapped…It feels awkward seeing him positive. Bleh, never mind. As long as he feels happy, I'll also feel happy for him" thought Hamano.

_The next day_

"WHAAAAT?". That was the word that everybody screamed. Everybody was shocked with what their coach told them, but the most shocked of them was Nishiki. "Can you repeat what you said again, kantoku?" asked Tenma, who is know the captain of Raimon Eleven. "I said, WE ARE GOING FOR A VACATION IN ITALY" said Endou using a loudspeaker. "I-italy?" questioned Nishiki. "Why?" everybody asked. "We got an invitation from Someoka to attend a Soccer Convention that will be held next week in Italy" said Haruna. "Teikoku was also being invited" said Kidou who appeared out of nowhere. "Ah..Onii- chan, Teikoku was also being invited by Someoka- kun?" Haruna asked Kidou. "Nope…We got invited by Demonio Strada." Replied Kidou to his little sister.

"So,when are we going to Italy?" asked Nishiki in a very joy tone. "We are going tomorrow." replied Endou to Nishiki. "So, you guys better be packing up right know".

"But we haven't told our parents yet! What if they don't let us?" said Ichino. "Don't worry Ichino, I have already told all of your parents. And they all agreed, so no need to worry" said Haruna to make them relived. "So there would not be any training today,you guys can go home now and pack things up." Continued Haruna.

"How are we going to Italy?" questioned Hikaru. Hikaru queston make everyone tilted their head and thought how naïve he was. "By airplane of course, how could you not even know this?" said Kariya smirking.

"Hey don't think I'm that stupid, what I meant was that are we going there by private jet or just an ordinary airplane, that's all." Said Hikaru not wanting to be label as an imbecile. "Yeah whatever!" said Kariya not wanting to lose.

"Haruna, I've already booked an airplane for Teikoku and Raimon, we will tag along to go there okay! Just cancelled the one that you already booked." whispered Kidou to Haruna.

"Really? Good, I will cancel the reservation right now, by tagging along we can reduce the budget. How I love you onii- chan. You are the best brother in whole universe." Said Haruna very happy. "Does Endou- kun knows about it?" continued Haruna. "I have already told him yesterday" replied Kidou.

"Guys, we will meet up at the school ground sharp at 9:00 a.m. We will go to the airport with Teikoku. Kidou already booked a plane for both of us." Said Endou. "So it means that we are tagging along with Teikoku?" asked Aoyama. "Absolutely" replied Kidou to him.

_Somewhere at Inazuma town 200 years later_

"On who I should use this new invention?" asked Beta to herself. This invention is being created by Beta herself. She likes to claimed herself as the 'El Dorado greatest scientist' and also to be called 'Leader' by her fellow team mates.

"Maybe I should go to the past to test it." Thought she. "But I haven't named my invention yet, what should I name it?". "Maybe Ghost Protocol." Said Gamma who came out of nowhere. "What on the earth are you doing here?" asked Beta. "I've been here for the past 10 minutes, you were the one who was not noticing me here." Replied Gamma.

"Ghost Protocol? It sounds good, but what does it stand for?." Said Beta. "Ghost means a soul separated away from his body as if your invention can take away someone soul away and store it or even transfer it to someone else. And Protocol means our team name, Protocol Omega." replied Gamma spontaneously.

"Do you want me to help you with something?" asked Gamma. "Thank you, but no thank you. I can do it all by myself!" said Beta very arrogantly. "Just call me if you need something, darling!" said Gamma wanting to annoy Beta. "Darling? Whose your darling? Do you want me to cut off your head?" replied Beta with her alter ego voice. "Eeek…you look very cute when you are being angry" said Gamma in a laugh while walking away from her.

After that, Gamma left her. She decided to go back 200 years before to test her Ghost Protocol. And her perfect target will be Kidou Yuuto and Hayami Tsurumasa. Why? Because she thinks Hayami and Kidou are cute after she saw their data back at the El Dorado headquarters. She saw their information when she was helping her master, Toudou Heikichi rearranging all the information about the soccer team that he wants to destroy. That was the moment when she knew about them.

_Present day (night)_

Hayami's room

"Who are you? How did you get up here? Are you here to assault me?" said Hayami after an unknown people in black clothing who apparently is Beta came to his room. Before Hayami could scream for his life, Beta already took his soul with her Ghost Protocol and said to him "Good night Hayami- kun, opppss…I meant Kidou- kun." After she transferred Kidou soul into Hayami's body while Hayami's soul into Kidou's body. "So we should see how things will go tomorrow." Thought Beta with a maniac laugh. "I should record the whole incident for my data."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and please review. I'll be happy to receive your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Kidou's mansion at 6:00 o'clock_

*kriiing*

*kriiing*

*kriiing*

*kriing*

The clock rang exactly at 6:00 o' clock in the morning. The clock ringing slightly disturbs Kidou. Or better I should say, Hayami.

"Uggkk….what time is it right know?. It still looks dark outside" yawn Kidou (Hayami) who is still sleepy. Kidou (Hayami) rubs his eyes only for his surprise that he isn't in his bedroom. This bedroom is way different from his original bedroom, this bedroom is three times larger than his original bedroom.

"Where am I ?" Kidou (Hayami) asked to himself still unable to think very clear, he thought he was hallucinating when he woke up in such a big room.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Kidou- sama"

"Kidou- sama"

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

"Your sister is here"

That was the last thing he heard before he fainted after he saw his reflection on the mirror. "Haruna- chan, young master hasn't waken up yet! Maybe you should go upstairs and wake him up." Said one of Kidou's maid to Haruna. "Never mind, Masumi- san, I wake him up by myself." Replied Haruna to the maid whom she called Masumi- san.

_Meanwhile at Hayami's house also at 6:00 o'clock_

*kring*

*kring*

*kring*

"Is it six already?" questioned Hayami (Kidou) who apparently was still sleeping soundly like a baby. He woke up as lightning after remembering that he has to meet up with Haruna at 6:30 o'clock.

"Where am I?, this is not my bedroom. My bedroom is three times bigger of this bedroom." Said Hayami (Kidou). He was really shocked when he saw his reflection on the mirror that was hanging besides the bed. "T-this isn't me! I am surely just dreaming, maybe I could just pinch myself to wake me up from this dream" said Hayami (Kidou) while pinching his cheek.

"OUCH!…No way, this is not a dream" said Hayami (Kidou) in pain after pinching his cheek. "I must call Haruna and tell her what is happening right now!" thought Hayami (Kidou).

Just when he was trying to call her, he remembered that his phone isn't with him. His phone is at his 'real house'. "Does this kid has a phone?" thought Hayami (Kidou) while searching for a phone in Hayami's bedroom. "Bingo.. i found it." Said him while dialing Haruna's number. After that, he told her what was happening with him. At first, she wasn't believing him but after that, she is convinced what he was telling her was the truth after he told her that nothing is impossible in this world.

He also told her to pick him up at Hayami's house right away so that they can go to Kidou's mansion to meet Hayami.

_Back at Kidou's mansion_

"Eh..you bought someone with you?" ask Masumi to Haruna. "Yeah, he is my br- my student, he said he has something urgent to tell onii- chan" replied Haruna stuttering. "What is your name boy?" ask Masumi looking down to see Hayami's face. "I am K- Hayami, Hayami Tsurumasa, nice meeting you, Ai- san." Said Hayami (Kidou).

"Ai- san? Only Kidou- sama call me Ai- san. By the way how do you know my name is Ai?" ask Masumi wanting know the answer. "O-Otonashi- sensei told me your name and I feel much comfortable calling you Ai- san." Replied Hayami (Kidou). "Oh, is that so…" said Masumi. "Well, we are going upstairs now." Said Haruna wanting to get away from Masumi, before she get suspicious.

Haruna and Hayami (Kidou) felt relieve after they got away from her. They rushed to Kidou's bedroom only to find Kidou lying on the ground. Haruna tried several times waking him up but to no avail. Just then Kidou (Hayami) was starting to get conscious.

Kidou (Hayami) got very shocked when he saw 'himself' sitting besides Haruna. Luckily, Haruna managed to close his mouth with her hands before Kidou (Hayami) started to freak out. "Don't freak out Hayami- kun, everything is aaaalright. My brother didn't freak out when he saw your reflection on the mirror."

"Why I am inside Kidou- san body?" asked Kidou (Hayami) while Haruna was trying to comfort him. "I don't know." Said Hayami (Kidou). "I don't want to get stucked in 'this' body for the rest of my life!" said Kidou (Hayami) who was starting to freak out again. Their conversation was interrupted when Masumi knocked the door. "Can I come in?" asked Masumi. "Yes, you can!" replied Haruna. "Kidou- sama, there is a letter sent to you just now." Said Masumi while giving the letter to Kidou (Hayami). "Now will you excuse me, I have some chores to be finished" Said Masumi leaving Kidou's bedroom while closing the door.

They open the letter soon after she left. The letter had no name of who sent it. Thus, the recipient name was written with red marker. Not only Kidou's name was written but also Hayami's name. As if the letter was sent to both of them. They were shocked when they read the letter.

_**Dear Kidou- san and Hayami- kun, I am very sure both of you are very shocked of your condition this morning. But don't freak out, if you guys want to get your body back, I can help. But you guys must continue playing this game. I will only tell you guys how to get your body back, when you guys arrive in Italy. So, please wait for my next letter. HAHAHAHAHA…..i am really enjoying this. You guys must be wondering who am i. Don't worry, you guys will only win this game if you guess my name. **_T_**ricks and riddle are my game, cause you sh**_a_**ll never guess my name. HAHAHAHAHA…but make sure no one else know this, except Haruna- chan…or you guys will pay the consequence…..**_

_**Sincerely from,**_

_**Your stalker**_

"So, this mean that you guys can't tell anyone about this?" said Haruna. "It seems like that!" replied Hayami (Kidou). "Waaa…I must act like Kidou- san?….but I am still fourteen, and Kidou- san is twenty four. How do you except me to act like a twenty four year old man?" said Kidou (Hayami) protesting. "You MUST DO IT, If you want to get your body back !. I don't want to call Hayami- kun as onii- chan for the rest of my life." Said Haruna glaring at Kidou (Hayami).

The three of them were silent for a while. Hayami (Kidou) broke the silence by asking Haruna what time it was. Which she replied 7:00 o'clock two hours before departing to Italy. "You need to get home to my house right now Kidou- san, or my mother will freak out if she finds out that I went out without telling her." Said Kidou (Hayami) to Hayami (Kidou). "Fine, we will meet up again at the school ground at 9:00 o'clock." Said Hayami (Kidou). "Haruna, please stay with Hayami." Said Hayami (Kidou) again which Haruna nodded.

_Hayami's house_

"Tsurumasa, where have you been?" asked Hayami's mother. "I- I went for a walk outside…hehehe sorry for not telling you..o- oka- san." Said Hayami (Kidou) awkward calling Hayami's mother as his own mother. "Go prepare your things up and get a shower, and eat your breakfast that I just prepared, guess what I prepared for breakfast?" said her to his beloved son. "I don't know, what did you prepared?" asked Hayami (Kidou). "Tadaaa-I prepared your favourite food, black pepper fried rice. Hurry up darling, we will eat together." Said Hayami's mother while walking towards the living room, in which he replied yes.

Soon after that, he walked up towards the bedroom. He took some clothes from the wardrobe and found a several clothes that he think suits his Kidou personality style. But the favourite of all is that he found the same cloth that he used to wear ten years ago, long sleeve black shirt with a red jacket, long blue jeans pants and also a combat boots. He thinks of wearing it.

He went downstairs to eat with his so called mother. He was sent to the school by Hayami's mother. She hugged Hayami (Kidou) so tightly that he barely could breath and also kissed his forehead. He felt very happy because he felt the love of a mother that he already forgotten twenty years ago. "Take care darling. Don't forget to call me when you arrive there." Said her after dropping him at school. "I love you Tsurumasa" said her again. "I love you too oka- san" replied Hayami (Kidou) smiling. Soon after that, she left.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Did you guys noticed anything about the letter?. Please mind to review, your comments are most welcome.**


End file.
